¡Hey! Yo, tú ¡y mis otras yo!
by Golgos
Summary: Ella quiere vestirse de rosa, pero yo de negro. Y quizás "ella" de azul cielo ¿qué quieres tú? ¡no te quedes callada! Mira que por fin hemos llegado a un acuerdo... ¡Todas! ¡Absolutamente todas queremos darle un beso! RxA
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Capítulo I

¿Una o dos de cuatro?

-Que pena…- el viejo torció la boca en un rictus desalentador mientras recogía con una pequeña pala y una escobilla los restos de cabello que no había podido recuperar.- Mira que tan bella y desperdiciada…- luego de botarlos a la basura se acercó al peinador y tomó entre sus manos la enorme trenza que acaba de cortar. – Tan suave y lisa… puntas parejas, perfectas, sanas como pocas y brillantes… Y mira que deshacerse de ti… querida… -exclamó- En poder de mi querida Hina cobrarás tu esplendor, te lo aseguro.- Dijo finalmente mientras apagaba las luces del local y cerraba la puerta. Afuera ya estaba oscuro, las luces de los faroles habían sido prendidas y las pocas personas que deambulaban aún por ese lado de la ciudad caminaban rápidamente desesperadas por alcanzar el último de los trenes.- Cuando lleguemos a casa ya verás…- se sonrió al notar como acababa de hablarle en voz alta a lo que ahora era un objeto inanimado.- Esa chica… debajo de todo ese mal aspecto estoy seguro de que es una gran persona.

--

Nae se detuvo en una esquina tratando de rehuir la mirada insistente de los meseros que acaban de echarla del local al mismo tiempo que se tragaba las ganas de restregarles por la cara su maldita intolerancia.- Idiotas…- exclamó en español conciente de que la probabilidad de que alguien la entendiera era mínima y de que aquella forma de expresar su molestia era la única que no atraería aún más miradas indiscretas.

Había pasado la tarde fuera de casa conociendo la ciudad, tratando de encontrar en el paisaje urbano alguna semejanza con su anterior hogar, buscando desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse ahora que estaba sola. Sí, sola, ya que la presencia de su padre y sus hermanas en casa había dejado de significar algo importante en su vida desde hace ya mucho tiempo siendo llenado aquel vacío por lazos de amistad que habían traspasado todo tipo de problemas, excepto la distancia. Ahora, mientras caminaba sola por las calles observando los mismos rasgos generalizados en los rostros sorprendidos, sentía como de a poco crecía en su interior una necesidad imperiosa de sumergirse nuevamente en la vida suburbana norteamericana, con sus mezclas de culturas y tradiciones, con el encuentro de razas que seguramente en este nuevo país no presenciaría en mucho tiempo. Con todo lo bueno que podía ofrecer… y además, con todo lo malo.

Ya eran las diez aproximadamente cuando decidió volver a casa. Ya cerca de su destino, mientras decidía si entrar por la puerta de la cocina o por el balcón de su pieza divisó un grupo de adolescentes reunidos en una esquina poco iluminada, y entre ellos, como una luciérnaga perdida flotando de una mano a otra la luminosidad conocida de un mal demasiado humano envuelto en una espesa nube de humo, y mientras sus ojos se posaban fijos en el pequeño objeto, aquella parte de su mente que era demasiado conciente de los suaves pinchazos que sentía en sus brazos, le pedía a gritos la lejanía, como si de esa forma pudiera apaciguar aquellas alucinaciones que volvían cada vez más frecuentemente, recordándole antiguas escenas y viejos tormentos.

-Por la ventana… Está decidido.- se dijo mientras se arremangaba el vestido de tul negro y comenzaba a escalar la reja que separaba la calle del patio de su casa sin percatarse que desde aquella oscura esquina un par de arenosos ojos la observaban con interés.

--

Al día siguiente

Hina contempló su obra satisfecha, feliz de haber finalizado tan pronto con su trabajo y algo más que sorprendida por la pequeña perfección del objeto. Con suavidad lo manipuló de una mano a otra, observando lo bien que había quedado enganchado el medallón de piedra negra rodeado por las decenas de cabellos, que trenzados con gran técnica habían dado forma a una fina red azulada que lo sostenían y anclaban a una especie de cadena creada a partir del mismo material. ¿Quién pensaría que con algo tan simple se podía hacer un trabajo así de perfecto? En realidad pocos, ya que la mayoría de las personas que compraban sus joyas no atinaban a decir de qué estaban echas y en eso justamente residía su encanto. Pero esta en especial era realmente hermosa. "Esa chica era extraña!" se sonrío al recordar a la clienta de su padre, quizás por eso mismo esta joya tenía ese brillo tan especial.

Contenta y orientada en imaginar a aquel que en un futuro lo llevaría puesto (porque debía ser un hombre, de eso no cabía la menor duda), no se percató de la presencia de otra persona en el interior de la tienda, sino hasta que frente a ella una voz femenina dijo "Lo quiero" después de lo cuál una espontánea risa comenzó a surgir de lo más profundo de su ser.

-Está bien sólo si es para tu novio…- aclaró.

--

Frente al espejo desabrochó los últimos botones de la blusa y dejó caer la tela flojamente por los costados, fuera de la incómoda presión de la pretina de la falda y de sus propias caderas. Posteriormente, colocó todo su esfuerzo en soltar su ahora corto cabello de las firmes trabas impuestas por Kasumi para finalmente dedicar una última ojeada a su aspecto, casi pulcro, casi perfecto, casi no-ella.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Nae escuchó aquellas palabras provenientes desde el otro lado de la puerta trancada y sonrió. Su primer impulso fue saltar por la ventana del baño y como siempre, simplemente lo siguió. Ya afuera de la habitación, caminó tranquilamente por el enorme patio trasero, pasando inadvertida para aquellos jóvenes que se encontraban practicando uno que otro deporte. Tenis, natación, atletismo, contabilizó y una irónica sonrisa se posó en sus labios al recordarse hace mucho tiempo en actitudes parecidas "Necesito salir de aquí" se dijo mientras un sofoco de origen conocido amenazaba con dejarla inconciente mientras sus ojos enfocaban persistentemente la muralla exterior.

-Tendo Akane ¿verdad?- Aquellas palabras parecieron estabilizar su situación ya que su expresión en pocos segundos vagó desde la decepción, la desesperación hasta el mal humor, pero pasó desapercibido para aquella persona que volvía a pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Tendo Akane?- Por otros tantos segundos deseo seguir castigada en su habitación, encerrada como a _ellos_ les gustaba que estuviera, y no parada en ese sector del mundo siendo observada por lo que imaginaba era una maestra.

-¿Sí?- precavidamente se volteó para hacerle cara a lo que le pareció una estudiante más. Sus facciones se relajaron y se tocó ligeramente la ceja derecha reafirmando su pregunta mientras su mente trabajaba a toda máquina sopesando algunas opciones. "¿Debería dejarla inconciente y escapar? Maldición, odio las situaciones complicadas" pensó.

-Que bien… Satoko-san estaba preocupada, creía que te habías perdido y al parecer no se había equivocado.- la joven la recorrió con la mirada para luego detenerse en un punto lejano hacia su izquierda.

-Mhh…- Con la pronunciación de aquellas palabras Nae pensó que la joven simplemente era incauta, pero al observarla más detenidamente llegó a la conclusión que su mirada era lo único sincero que en ella podría encontrar, "una imperfecta cara de poker" decidió y sonriendo dejó pasar esa pequeña ironía "otro fenómeno" su propia voz en un tono más alto dijo aquellas palabras en su mente "¿y?, vete a tu rincón" fue su respuesta mientras se golpeaba con un dedo la sien derecha.

-Pues bien, te guiaré hasta el salón. Sígueme.- la joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar decidida sin observar que Nae se estaba tomando su tiempo para decidir si hacerle caso o seguir adelante con su idea inicial. Cuando por fin un impulso la llevó a mirar hacia tras de reojo, la vio caminando a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Soy Kuonji Ukyo. Mucho gusto.

-yah… y yo Tendo Nae.- aclaró la joven mientras se observaba las uñas pintadas de azul oscuro y sopesaba la posibilidad de pintarlas verde aquella semana.

-¿Nae?- preguntó Ukyo mientras tomaba todo su cabello y lo depositaba sobre su hombro derecho, hacia delante.

-Sí…Nae…- repitió la susodicha estudiando sorprendida la enorme espátula de cocina que había estado oculta en su espalda. "Filosa" pensó e inconcientemente se tocó la mano.

Nabiki observó la habitación desde su sitio junto a la puerta y frunció el ceño, todo había quedado ordenado… si a eso se le podía llamar ordenado reflexionó, sorprendida de su propia sorpresa ante algo tan cotidiano en su vida. –Que absurdo…- suspiró tratando de alejar de su mente el contraste entre las cuatro "mitades" de la habitación.

-Nada…- dijo con simpleza mientras se sentaba en el suelo y prendía el televisor.- por lo menos nada aún más raro.

-¿Segura?- Kasumi, la mayor de las mujeres Tendo, asomó la cabeza desde la cocina y esperó la reiteración de la información.

-Sí…esta vez parece que Akane, Nae, Kane o kanae- dudó- no encontró nada en la calle.- explicó al recordar lo preocupado que había quedado su padre luego de que se enterara que "esta" no había ido el primer día a clases, sino que se había pasado la tarde escondiendo el uniforme en su bolso y recorriendo las calles de la ciudad en lo que posteriormente llamó un "tour informativo", aprovechando para despojarse a la vez del más bello distintivo del clan Tendo, su cabello.

-Genial…- expresó con un suspiro. – ¿Vas a ir a clases mañana?- preguntó luego de probar la comida.

-NO… esperaré unos días para ver que pasa.-

Kasumi volvió a observarla desde su puesto para luego asentir.- ah…Ok.

--

Ukyo dejó el salón enfadada por tener que salir a buscar a la nueva, pero todo el enojo se evaporó cuando, después de recorrer todo el colegio se encontró en el patio observando a lo lejos la conocida figura de su querido novio. "Tan guapo" pensó sin dejar de notar sus ágiles y precisos movimientos. Si ya de por sí lo admiraba, más lo hacía cuando lo veía correr por la pista y contemplaba embelezada el movimiento ondulante de su trabajada musculatura. "Va a correr", un brillo poco usual en su seria mirada llamó la atención del conserje del instituto que por casualidad pasaba por allí, ser que por algunos segundos creyó ver a la chica dando pequeños saltitos de alegría con un par de pompones en las manos -"Va a correr"- pensó. Presintiendo una mirada indiscreta rápidamente recobró su inusual compostura y se estiró un poco para verlo prepararse, al parecer este iba a ser su turno y gracias a esa salida no se lo perdería, o por lo menos eso fue lo que creyó hasta que una figura desconocida se atravesó en su campo de visión. Sus manos repentinamente se estiraron asemejando un par de filudas tenazas. "NO" se recobró.

-Tendo Akane…- dijo estudiando la espalda de la nueva. Por su aspecto seguramente sería un problema.

-¿Tendo Akane?- preguntó esta vez otorgándole mayor énfasis a sus palabras, comenzando a dudar de la posible identidad de la que se convertiría en pocos segundos después en su interlocutora.

-¿Sí?- la nueva se volteó para mirarla de frente momento que aprovechó para observarla más de cerca. Frente a ella se encontraba una joven delgada un poco más baja que ella, de cabello corto desordenado y flequillo que le tapaba los ojos, vistiendo el uniforme del establecimiento aunque con algunos cambios, más bien demasiados. "Extraña" decidió mientras trataba de reconocer en aquellos ropajes oscuros la vestimenta oficial del establecimiento. "Lo hace parecer gótico… algo tétrico" su mirada se dirigió hasta sus manos y contempló molesta el color de sus uñas y la serie de pequeños anillos que se enroscaban como serpientes en sus finos y blancos dedos.

-Que bien… Satoko-san estaba preocupada, pensaba que te habías perdido y al parecer no se había equivocado.- explicó cambiando su punto de observación por uno más lejano. A la distancia su novio acababa de llegar a la meta. -Pues bien, te guiaré hasta el salón. Sígueme.- desalentada y molesta se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio sin esperar realmente que ella la siguiera, pero cuando su curiosidad pudo más, la miró de reojo. Ahí estaba ella, observando sus manos mientras una suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos y dejaba entrever escasamente el violeta oscuro de sus ojos. Sin planteárselo realmente tomó su larga cabellera y la depositó hacia un lado mostrando así el filoso instrumento de cocina que simbolizaba su alto rango y por lo tanto, su poderío."Chica extraña" pensó.

--

Los alumnos del salón C de segundo año analizaron interesados a su nueva compañera. Los más estrictos, la mayoría amigos de Ukyo, la clasificaron de inmediato en la lista de aquellos que debían ser vigilados. Otro conjunto de alumnos agrupados bajo las órdenes de un tal Gosunkugi, la miraron con una expresión maliciosa pensando que tal vez en ella podrían encontrar una aliada para sumergirse en el mundo oscuro. Kodashi Takewaki y su grupo de porristas la miraron despectivas, encontrando que un ser como ella no era digna de su atención, mientras que su hermano, Kuno, puso gran atención en su figura, "estilizada" la catalogó y se propuso estudiarla más de cerca durante la hora de almuerzo "si pudiera ver su rostro…" pensó.

-Ella es Tendo Akane y viene de Hokkaido….su padre tuvo que trasladarse a la ciudad por razones de trabajo, espero que la traten bien.- Satoko-san se acerco a la joven y poniéndole una mano en el hombro le dijo amigablemente- Akane deberías presentarte ante tus compañeros.-

-Mi nombre es Nae…- La menor de las Tendo pronunció con un hilo de voz aquellas palabras ya que desde el minuto en que había puesto un sólo pie en el salón se había vuelto a sofocar "Déjame esto a mí" pensó aunque incluso algo tan cotidiano como aquello le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo. "Pero me están llamando" la voz en su mente se tornó cansada. "¿A ti?...lo siento por ambas, pero esta vez me toca a mí." En un tono ligeramente más alto se auto contestó, "Dale, que sea cualquiera pero cállense de una maldita vez", una cuarta voz acotó.

-Nae… es extraño, en tu petición de incorporación viene escrito Akane…

La aludida movió los labios y las palabras se perdieron en la nada. Frente a ella todo el curso parecía distorsionarse en el espacio-tiempo. Tapándose el rostro con las manos la joven jadeó.

-Akane… te ves pálida ¿te sientes bien?- la maestra nerviosa ante el comportamiento de su alumna, le tomó las manos separándoselas posibilitando así la oportunidad de mirarla a la cara. Cuando lo hubo hecho deslizó el flequillo de la chica detrás de su oreja y se sobresaltó, horas después, preocupada por su visión pidió una hora en el mejor centro oftalmológico de la ciudad "Creí haber visto como sus ojos cambiaban de color doctor" en su momento explicó.

-kanae… ese es mi nombre.- mientras se enderezaba la chica explicó.

--

Si a Ukyo le sorprendió la expresión de su profesora más lo hizo el hecho de ver como la "chica extraña" se paraba frente al curso y con una amable y alegre sonrisa le pedía a todos que cuidaran de su menuda persona, pero más aún la descolocó percibir en ella algo muy distinto "¿qué será?" Pensó pero fue interrumpida por las exclamaciones de enojo de Kodashi y casi todas sus compañeras y los suspiros enamorados de la gran parte de los varones.

-Siéntate al lado de keiko, al fondo…- Sin siquiera proponérselo, sus ojos se posaron en los azules de kanae que pasaba ahora junto a ella y le dedicaba una amistosa sonrisa. "Qué será…" trataba de procesar la nueva información pero su mente no lograba encontrar conexiones "Es simplemente rara" sentenció al verla minutos después sonrojarse ante cierto detalle en sus manos.

Fin cap.

XD espero que de algo se entienda este fic. Sino, dejen sus dudas o tomatazos y yo luego las contesto . Cariños

Golgos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo **

**¿Confundido?**

Ukyo se detuvo junto a la salida que daba hacia el patio interior del instituto y buscó a lo lejos la figura de su amado. "Van cinco minutos" su mirada se dirigió hacia el reloj que decoraba la torre de la entrada y su expresión normalmente neutra se enfureció. Si había algo que detestaba en su muy organizada vida era la impuntualidad y claro, muchas cosas más.

-Ukyo…- El sólo hecho de escuchar su nombre articulado por _esa _voz masculina obró el milagro, su mirada repentinamente se suavizó, hecho fugaz que dejó en su lugar una nueva expresión neutra al fijarse inconvenientemente en un punto lejano a las espaldas de su novio.

-Ukyo?...- en los pasillos techados del frente observó un grupo de alumnas rodeando a una extremadamente alegre kanae. Flores, luces brillantes y pequeños ángeles parecían rodearla y destacarla de entre la pequeña multitud. Ukyo no pudo contra la necesidad de restregarse los ojos.

-¿Ukyo estás bien?- apartando la mirada de la nueva alumna se centró en la figura de su novio. Alto, de ojos azules, largo cabello negro atado en una trenza (que se moría por poder cortar) rematado por un cuerpo espectacular, Ranma era el sueño de toda mujer. Ahora, vestido aún con el uniforme de entrenamiento y bañado en sudor era la imagen viva de sus fantasías más calientes. ¿Sudor? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y envió a sus manos pequeñas descargas eléctricas que dejaron sus palmas cosquillando. Ranma aún no se cambiaba y la había dejado esperando por siete largos minutos.

-Sí. No pasa nada.- su mirada recorrió el rostro de su amado y se posó en las manchas oscuras que el polvo y la transpiración habían dejado sobre su piel. Inconscientemente dio dos pasos en sentido contrario. Otra cosa que odiaba era el desaseo.

-Siento no haber llegado antes. Cómo ves la práctica aún no termina así que no podré acompañarte.- dijo Ranma mientras miraba hacia un lado y se tocaba con una mano el costado derecho de su cuello.

-Sí, está bien.- Ukyo lo observó marchar y el ambiente a su alrededor se volvió oscuro. Él había tratado que no lo viera, pero su vista de halcón había vislumbrado aquella fugaz expresión que se había adueñado de su rostro. Cansancio, pena y algo más que no logró reconocer.

Frustración. La emoción brotó silenciosa adueñándose de su cuerpo y Ukyo, segura de que aquello no le gustaba, sacó su afilada espátula y en un movimiento la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. A su costado derecho varios arbustos fueron asesinados y el arma homicida quedó enterrada en una pared de concreto.

-Ya estoy mejor- La joven depositó suavemente su larga cabellera negra sobre su hombro y dio media vuelta. Mientras se alejaba del lugar movía constantemente su cuello tratando de alejar la tensión.

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde cuando Kasumi sonrió forzadamente al verla entrar por la puerta. "Ella nuevamente ha cambiado" se dijo, su mirada confundida la delataba, "Y estoy sola" se quejó por dentro mientras lentamente aproximaba su mano hacia la sartén que había dejado sobre la mesa, ya que cualquier movimiento brusco podía originar una tragedia. "Y todavía no contratamos un plan de salud en esta ciudad" pensó. Cuando sus dedos tocaron al mango de la sartén su expresión facial pareció relajarse, pero sólo lo necesario para que nuevamente se contrajera en un feo rictus de terror "maldita Ley de Murphy" elevó la mirada hacia el techo y se dedicó a rezar sin ser capaz de cerrar la mano alrededor del mango. "Su querida hermanita menor" la observaba atentamente desde su puesto. Lo podía sentir.

-Kasumi ¿estás bien?- Su dulce voz fue lo último que escuchó cuando una sobrecarga cerebral la llevó a la inconciencia. Su reloj biológico programó la alarma automáticamente para dos horas después. "Técnica de sobre vivencia: El hombre ante el oso" la había bautizado Nabiki meses atrás.

-¿Kanae?- Nabiki esperó una confirmación verbal antes de proseguir con su interrogatorio.

-¿Sí? Eres tú querida Nabiki… Entra, entra… acabo de terminar de preparar un pie de limón ¿te apetece una rebanada?- Hoy al igual que en otras ocasiones no sabía si alegrarse o apenarse por esta nueva transformación. No es que Kanae no le agradara, si no tan sólo que no lograba concordar consigo misma si su presencia era buena o mala. Claro que esto tenía sus puntos a favor, no lo podía negar, menos ahora que tenía esa exquisitez depositada sobre un plato frente a ella "Ojala _todas ellas_ supieran cocinar" Su mente invocó la imagen de una molesta Kanoe sosteniendo un cerillo junto a un galón de gas, "No…así está bien" concluyó y la imagen desapareció.

-Gracias Kanae. ¿Y Kasumi?- observó a su alrededor poniendo mucha atención en la enorme cantidad de arreglos florales creados con los más variados elementos "esta chica es talentosa" se detuvo por uno segundos sobre uno especialmente extraño, creado a partir de docenas de cigarrillos doblados "Papá esta noche no podrá fumar".

-¿Kasumi?... Parece que estaba demasiado cansada. Cuando llegué alcancé a sostenerla antes de que se quedara dormida de pie.

-ya veo…- Nabiki imaginó la expresión de terror de kasumi al notar la presencia de Kanae y suspiró, demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo debían estarla perjudicando. Su mente demasiado imaginativa comenzó a desarrollar una hipótesis sobre los estragos del estrés en su hermana mayor "¿Y si termina como ella?" miró a su extremadamente-amable hermana menor y se aterrorizó.

-Será mejor que llame a un doctor…-dijo antes de correr hacia la sala de estar y comenzar a observar las diversas opciones que le presentaba la guían de teléfonos.

-Doctor Tofú ¿verdad?- Nabiki se apoyó en la puerta para observar más detenidamente al hombre que acaba de presentarse en su puerta. Alto, de largo cabello castaño, bonitos ojos cubiertos por lentes ópticos y una sonrisa amable, el doctor era la viva imagen de la bondad.

-Soy yo…usted debe ser la señorita Tendo ¿verdad?-

-Mhh…- Su mirada escrutadora lo recorrió fijamente, no volvería a dejar entrar a cualquiera, no como aquella vez en Taiwán. Recordó la imagen de aquel pequeño hombre con cara de muchos amigos y en su mente de inmediato se formó la palabra "hentai" y luego un nombre que en su puesto la hizo trastabillar "maldito Haposai" pensó.

-¿señorita se siente bien?- la mirada preocupada del hombre la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Sí…- parecía confiable.- pase por favor, necesito que vea a mi hermana. –Por fin alguien que realmente parecía confiable ¿o no?

Una hora después Nabiki caía desmayada.

-Ups, ahora son dos- la suave risita de Kanae fue lo último en escuchar y la imagen del Doctor Tofú tomándole el pulso a un bonsái la acompañaría incluso en su sueño. –Están todos dementes- reflexionó.

Aquí va un pequeño intermedio. En la semana prometo subir las continuaciones. Retomé además las siguientes historias… abrazos..dejen comentarios por fa. ^^


End file.
